


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Endgame OT9, Established Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, OT9 - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Surfer Felix, Waiter Chan, established changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble





	Untitled

**12:35 PM**

"Heading down to the beach to catch some waves Lix?"

Felix smiled and nodded at Chris."Yeah I decided,it's better late than never."Chris smiled back at him."Want to get quick drink before you head out there?"Felix thought for a moment before nodding."Yeah,I suppose that it wouldn't hurt."


End file.
